


Yes

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis suggests a loophole.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Marmolita’s “Noctis/Prompto [a kiss as a ‘yes’]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

From the moment Noctis answers the door, Prompto’s smiling, just like he almost always is: bright and beautiful and everything that Noctis just _isn’t_. Prompto kicks off his shoes in the entry way and shrugs out of his jacket, his shirt sleeveless underneath but his wristband still on. Noctis watches from the end of the hall and doesn’t answer when Prompto asks, “So, what did you wanna talk about?”

It’s not something that’s easy to explain. Noctis just steps back into his apartment, bee-lining for the couch. He’s hyper aware that there’s still time to back out. He could say he just wanted to play some games, just wanted to watch a movie, just wanted to do something, anything, that won’t change the status quo. Evenings with Prompto are always fun. Even if Ignis does always show up to chase Prompto off. Prompto has work in the morning anyway, and Noctis has a fundraiser he has to show up for. There’s always _something_ going on.

He plops onto the couch with no better plan. Prompto strolls over to join him, sprawling across the far cushion with a curious but still bright look all over him. He prompts, “Well?”

Noctis releases a breath that he hopes doesn’t sound too shaky. He hopes his face is as neutral as usual—it’s not like he doesn’t have practice hiding his emotions. He just doesn’t normally hide them _from Prompto._ Prompto’s his safe haven. But then again, he’s already been hiding feels for months. 

“I wanna make this really clear,” he starts, turning to face Prompto properly, which should denote the seriousness of the situation. “You can absolutely say no. I want you to tell me if I’m crossing a line, and I’ll shut up and we’ll never talk about it again.”

Prompto’s pretty smile abruptly drops into a frown. He promises with every bit as much gravity, “Sure thing, buddy.” But even when Prompto’s being serious, he’s still detrimentally cute.

Noctis fidgets, stalling. Then he tries, “Look... I wish we could spend more time together. Y’know, hanging out. But I have such a busy schedule, and the stupid rules won’t let you stay over that much... You still want to move out of your parents, right?”

Prompto instantly perks up, which makes Noctis’ stomach clench, because it’s not what Prompto’s thinking. Clearly trying to keep his own hopes under control, Prompto counters, “Yeah, but you know I can’t afford the rent in Insomnia by myself... but I thought I couldn’t move in with you? Royal protocol and all that stuff—regulations against a prince living with a commoner...?”

There are so many awful, stupid regulations. Noctis admits quietly, “I might have found a loophole.” Prompto practically bristles with excitement, so Noctis has to rush to explain, “Hold on, it’s kinda crazy—you probably don’t wanna do it.”

“Try me.”

Noctis sucks in a deep breath. “So... I was reading up on the old rules last night, and there’re only two people I’m allowed to live with outside of the Citadel. A wife... and a... consort.” The last word comes out sort of choked. Because he knows exactly how ridiculous it is. The minute he’s said it, his cheeks are heating. Prompto looks... stunned.

Before Prompto can shake himself out of it, Noctis babbles, “Look, I know it’s crazy, but we’d just have to _pretend_ you were my consort—you wouldn’t actually have to _do_ anything. I mean, maybe an embrace or two in public, but like... I wouldn’t expect you to actually be romantic or sexual with me at all—I totally wouldn’t want to pressure you into that—I get it, it’s weird—but I wouldn’t have to do anything with you for real...”

He just sort of trails off, and Prompto emits a little, “Oh,” and actually, bizarrely looks disappointed. For a moment there, he was clinging on, but at Noctis’ reassurances, he sort of... wilts.

There’s an awkward sort of silence, until Prompto quietly asks, “But, like... I’d hold your hand in public and stuff, and... I dunno, maybe a kiss here and there...” He blushes hotter than Noctis while he says it, even though Noctis is pretty sure his entire face has become a tomato. 

Noctis carefully offers, “I mean, if you actually _wanted_ to do that, you could... but it’d be totally optional...”

“...But I could...?”

“You could... I wouldn’t really treat you like a consort though, of course, you’d be like—like a boyfriend...” Noctis is starting to feel a little dizzy. He can’t believe they’re actually having this conversation. Whatever conversation it is they’re having. It sort of feels like two at once, and he’s not entirely sure what page Prompto’s on.

Prompto wavers, tentatively asking again, “So, I could... kiss you...?”

“Yeah.” 

Prompto falls dead silent. The whole apartment’s silent. They’re too high up with too thick walls to even hear the city below. There’s nothing to distract from Prompto’s handsome face alternating between staring Noctis down and pointedly looking away.

Finally, Noctis checks, “So... do you wanna do it?” He totally knows it’s crazy. But Prompto... might maybe be into it.

Prompto opens his mouth, closes it, and tries twice more. He bites his bottom lip and worries it for a few seconds, which does nothing to help Noctis’ growing sense of _want_. Finally, Prompto shuffles a little closer along the couch. When Noctis doesn’t pull away, Prompto leans in and brushes his lips cautiously over Noctis’ cheek. 

Breathless from sheer anticipation, Noctis asks, “Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Yeah?”

Noctis carefully restrains himself. He blinks at Prompto.

And then his resolve breaks, and he surges forward, pressing a _proper_ kiss against Prompto’s lips with several months’ worth of pent up ferocity. Prompto ‘mmph!’s before kissing back, and they share a sloppy, wet moment full of inexperience but relief. When Noctis pulls back again, Prompto’s smiling wider than he ever has. 

Noctis mutters, “I’ll call Ignis and have him get the paperwork.”

But instead he just jumps Prompto again, with Prompto eagerly leaping right up to meet him.


End file.
